


Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: Sami wakes up in Vegas, with Kevin Owens in his bed and a ring on his finger. Some mistakes were clearly made last night.





	1. Why are these lights so bright?

Sami groans as he wakes up. His head is killing him and he feels like there's something heavy on his chest.  He's _burning up_. He opens his eyes, and the light hurts.

"I thought we'd grown out of this," Sami says to himself, and tries to ignore the _hangover from hell_ as he fights to get the blankets off him. Why is it so _hot_?

"Shut up and stop moving," says a grumpy voice, and Sami freezes.

He braces himself, knowing exactly what he's going to find, but he can't stop himself from looking anyway.

"Oh my god," Sami groans. He run his hands through his hair.

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand," the monster in Sami's bed says, glaring at him. Apparently he's decided that sleeping through Sami's freak out isn't going to happen.

'Good. He should suffer too,' Sami thinks, only slightly hysterical, and waits for Kevin's brain to catch up with the rest of him.

"...What are you doing in my bed," Kevin asks, sitting up.

That's when Sami realizes they definitely are in Kevin's hotel room, because it's much nicer than the one Sami's in. Only the best for the Champ, he guesses.

"I don't know. What happened last night?" Sami asks, pulling the blankets closer to himself. Suddenly, now that Kevin's not pressed up next to him and reality's intruded, he's not burning up anymore.

And that's when Sami sees the ring on his hand. He thinks 'huh. what's that doing there' before realization hits.

"Shit. shit shit SHIT," he says. "Kevin _what the hell did you do last night_?"

He waves the hand with the ring in Kevin's face. Kevin looks confused for a moment, but Sami can see the exact second that Kevin gets it.

"Me?" Kevin says strangled. "Why's it my fault, huh? What did _you_ do last night?!"

"Oh come on, don't pretend -"

Kevin's grabbed his phone off the bedside table and started desperately scrolling.

"Oh thank god," Kevin sighs. "It looks like we were smart enough not to post about it anywhere, at least,"

Sami hadn't even _thought_ of that. Sami practically dives off the bed to get to his pants and the cellphone in the front pocket. Sami cannot think about the fact that both his and Kevin's clothes are scattered around the room.

Twitter, Facebook, Instagram...everything looks clean. Except that he apparently sent Dean Ambrose a text last night that was just a picture of him and Kevin kissing outside the wedding chapel.

**Dean: Mazel Tov! should have told me, i'd have been best man or something**

and then, in a separate text **Dean:  even I'm not this much of a trainwreck, holy shit**

Sami groans. "I hate Dean so much,"

Kevin snorts, but that's all he needs to convey just how much he dislikes Dean. He's got his phone to his ear, calling someone. He's studiously not looking at Sami, which makes sense given the situation, but then Sami remembers that he's naked. He should probably put his pants on. And the rest of his clothes, if he can even find them all. Kevin's already put back on his boxers.

"Hunter, Hi," Kevin says. Of course Triple H would be the first phone call for help.  Yeah, Sami definitely needs to put his pants on for this conversation.

"So, I might have made a massive mistake last night,"

Sami glares, doing up the button on his fly and stopping the search for his shirt. It _was_ a mistake, obviously, but Kevin is clearly the one getting the better end of the deal here.

"Sami Zayn and I might have gotten married last night," Kevin says, and there's a pause. He lowers the phone and puts it on Speaker.

"Say that again?" Hunter says, his voice completely even. Sami can't tell what he's thinking.

"Sami Zayn and I got married last night," Kevin says tightly.

Hunter sighs. "That's what I thought you said,"

"What on earth were you two thinking?" Stephanie asks. Great. So they're on Speaker Phone too.

"We weren't. Obviously," Sami says.

That's a lie. Sami doesn't remember a whole lot, but he remembers being so happy, remembers thinking _finally_ and _forever_.

"So we need you guys to work some lawyer magic and make this all go away," Kevin says.

There's a pause, and some muffled discussion on the other end of the line.

"We could do that," Hunter says, but Sami can tell that's not the end of the sentence.

"Great!" Kevin says. "I really appreciate -"

"We could do that," Hunter says again, " _or_ we could not do that,"

"What," Kevin says.

"We feel like this is a good opportunity for the two of you," Stephanie says, and Sami knows exactly what kind of smile she's wearing right now. "Maybe you'll learn to get along  without destroying things backstage anymore,"

"But...you can't," Kevin says, horrified. Sami agrees.

"Oh, we can," Stephanie says.

"Marriage matures you," Hunter says. "It'll be good for the both of you,"

"The publicity!" Sami says desperately. "The champ getting drunkenly married in Vegas can't be what's Best for Business!"

He holds his breath, hoping that invoking their own words will help.

"Luckily," Stephanie says, her voice poison sweet. "We have a _very_ good relationship with TMZ now, and that's not what happened at all,"

"The two of you have been dancing around each other for ages and finally reconciled and eloped. It's a very touching love story," Hunter says.

"We'll handle everything. Don't worry. Just don't fuck it up," Stephanie says, and they hang up.

"...I'm being punished," Kevin says, burying his head in his hands.

"Excuse me, _you're_ the one being punished here?" Sami says. He's not bitter. He's _not_.

Kevin looks up at Sami with wide, panicked eyes.

"We're doomed,"


	2. Don't Tell Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should tell their parents before the news breaks

Sami figures that they don't have much time before the story gets 'leaked' to TMZ.

"I have to call my parents," Sami says.

He wants to throw up. How is he going to tell his parents? _What_ is he going to tell his parents?

Kevin, at least, looks just as horrified as Sami feels.

"Your parents..." he repeats, like he hadn't even thought of that issue before now.

"You should call your family, too. Before the story breaks," Sami says.

Kevin waves off Sami's advice like he always does. "Yeah, sure, but they always loved you more than me they'll be fine. Sami, your parents always _hated_ ; me,"

"They never -" Sami sighs, stops himself before he lies. It wasn't that his parents hadn't liked Kevin, they just hadn't _trusted_ him and then he'd gone and proven them right, so. There was that. "Just...shut up for a bit. We can talk about this after,"

"...I need a shower. I'm going to take a shower," Kevin says, and practically flees into the bathroom.

Sami stares at his phone for a minute, trying to gather up the courage to make the call. He still doesn't know what he's going to say, but he's got to say _something_. Just the thought of the calls he'd get if they learned from Google Alerts instead of him is enough to get Sami to press Dial.

"Sami!" His mom says cheerfully. "I was just telling your father that the stray cat that wanders the neighborhood is clearly pregnant,"

"That's great news, mom. I'm sure the kittens will be cute. I, uh, actually have some news to tell you guys,"

He could hear his mom stop whatever it was she was doing. "I do not like that tone. What's happened?"

"I got married last night?" Sami says, wincing.

There is some shouting in Arabic on the other end.

"What do you mean _married_?" his mother says forcefully.

"It wasn't _planned_ ," Sami says, trying to somehow salvage the situation and stave off parental disappointment. It's impossible, but he's going to try. "We were in Vegas for work, and it just happened so fast. I'm Sorry,"

"...The one you married. It's that boy. That Kevin. Isn't it?" she asks after a long, tense moment.

Even his parents knew without him saying anything. Had he really been that obvious?

"...Yes," Sami says eventually.

"Oh Habibi," she sighs, and Sami kind of wants to cry.

"I know, OK? I know..."

"He hurt you so badly," she says.

"We've gotten past it," Sami says, his eyes shut as he lies to his mother. "We've both grown up a lot recently, and we've missed each other,"

The company line tastes like ash on his tongue but what else can he say? That he had apparently been willing to ignore all the terrible things Kevin had done without any apologies? That she and dad had been right, and Sami had cared Too Much back then and still does? That he'd gotten drunk and married a man who had put him in the hospital more than once, and hurt his heart even worse?

No. He couldn't say any of those things. If he has to disappoint them, he doesn't have to break their hearts and make them worry.

"You could have told us you were seeing him," his mother says.

"I...wanted to be sure," Sami says. "With our history. Everything that's happened. I had to be sure, and then we got caught up in the moment, I guess, and there wasn't exactly time,"

"Are you happy? With him," she asks, and Sami doesn't know how to answer that. Kevin brings out every emotion Sami's ever had. Hatred. Anger. Fear. Jealousy. Sadness. Nostalgia. And sure, happiness too.

"I am," Sami says.

"Alright then. I will handle your father. But Sami, please don't be afraid to tell us things. We love you,"

"I love you too, mom," Sami says.

They hang up after Sami promises to visit soon, and Sami buries his head in his hands. When he takes a shaky breath and looks up again, Kevin in standing in the bathroom doorway in a hotel robe, staring at him. Sami hadn't heard the shower stop.

"How long have you been there?" Sami asks.

"It went that bad, huh?" Kevin says, dodging the question. He walks over to his suitcase to get fresh clothes.

"Well, right now I think my mom is too worried about my mental health to be angry. Give it time," Sami says.

Kevin winces, just a bit. It almost makes Sami feel better. Almost.

"I'm ordering room service," he says, changing the subject. "Hunter and Stephanie can pick up the stupid tab,"

Sami's hungry, now that Kevin's reminded him that food is a thing that exists, but he also doesn't know if he'd be able to keep anything down. The sound of Kevin ordering breakfast washes over Sami's brain and he doesn't pay it any attention. He's still thinking about the conversation with his mom, and he doesn't realize how much time's gone by until there's a knock at the door.

"Room Service!" says a pleasant voice.

Kevin, now fully dressed and hair towel dried, opens the door.

It's a lot of food. Sami can't blame Kevin for it, though, because racking up a room service bill for Hunter and Stephanie to pay is really the only kind of revenge he can get.

"Here," Kevin says, and shoves a plate of french toast into Sami's hands. "We are going to eat this all, because Fuck Them,"

Sami blinks a couple times in confusion, but Kevin isn't looking at him and is instead picking out his own first plate of food.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok," Sami says, and digs in.


	3. Baby we did this, don't miss it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first RAW as a married couple.

Sami has no idea what to expect when Raw rolls around. He's sure that everyone knows by now but he doesn't know how they'll react. 

Still, he's not expecting Chris Jericho to drop a companionable arm around his shoulders as soon as Sami gets to the arena.  


"Zayn, How're you doing tonight? You and Kevin are gonna be on the Highlight Reel, it's going to be great,"  


"Uhhhhh," Sami says, not really sure what's going on. "Great?"  


"Kevin Owens is my Best Friend," Jericho says solemnly. Sami can't tell if he actually sensed how confused Sami was and is trying to elaborate or if this is just part of his spiel. "and you two are married now. That make you my Best Friend In-Law,"  


That's not really a thing, Sami's sure, but he's not going to point that out. Jericho pats him on the cheek before leaving to...do whatever it is he does. Add more people to The List. Buy more ridiculously, unreasonably expensive clothes, Sami guesses.  


Sami shakes his head. Jericho's quick acceptance of Sami as Kevin's husband is both weird and kind of touching. Sami's _almost_ going to be sad when the two of them inevitably turn on each other.  


Neville corners him at one point, and Sami has to reassure him that he's fine, everything's fine.  


"And you expect me to buy that?" Neville says. "C'mon Sami,"  


Sami laughs, slightly hysterical. "I don't know what I did in a past life for this to happen, but clearly it was something horrible,"  


Neville frowns, concerned. "Has he hurt you? If he has, Hunter and Stephanie _have_ to let you get divorced,"  


"No, he's being _nice_ ," Sami says, throwing his hands up in the air in confusion. "Well, as nice as Kevin can be, so he's still a dick. It's _weird_ ,"  


Neville just gives him a confused, helpless look. "I don't know how to help with that,"  


Sami shrugs. This is something he's got to deal with on his own. "Thanks anyway, for listening,"  


Cesaro doesn't say anything, just gives Sami an amused look over his sunglasses and takes an amused sip of coffee is Sami's general direction. Sami scowls at him. Somehow, that just makes Cesaro look even smugger. 

Being on the Highlight Reel without spoiling for a fight is a weird sensation.  


"Welcome my Best Friend and my new Best Friend In-Law, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn!" Jericho says to the crowd, who respond with a roar.  


Sami finds himself smiling, despite himself.  


"Now, you two have a long history together, we've seen it. But no wedding celebration would be complete without this, so...Roll the footage!" Jericho points to the Tron, and a slideshow of old pictures of him and Kevin starts playing, a retrospective of their entire relationship.  


"Oh my god," Sami says, buries his face in his hands. How did Jericho even _get_ some of those pictures? This is embarrassing. Seeing the way he'd looked at Kevin back then plastered on the huge screen gives Sami secondhand embarrassment for _himself_. Is that a thing? Sami is making it a thing, because it feels like those pictures are from another life.  


"Look at how young we were," Kevin says quietly, nudging Sami with his elbow.  


The picture on screen now is Young Sami getting a piggyback ride through a zoo from Young Kevin, pointing forward dramatically to direct Kevin to the next animals. Young Sami is grinning, clutching onto Kevin and so very happy in the moment.  


"Hard to believe," Sami says. "It's been a long time,"  


When the pictures stop, Jericho actually looks choked up. He starts to say something, but gets cut off by  
" _OOOOOOOOOOOH DEARLY BELOVED, DON'T YOU **DARE** BE SOUR_ ," blaring over the PA system.  


"What do these clowns want?" Kevin asks suspiciously.  


The New Day start dancing their way down the ramp, and they're accompanied by Seth Rollins who is holding a cake.  


"Oh no," Kevin says. "NO, you stay right there, Rollins, I was there for that loser Woods' stupid Youtube anniversary! I know what you're planning!"  


Sami's confused, and Seth looks offended.  


"Rude!" chirps Xavier Woods.  


"So rude," Kofi says.  


"Here we are, trying to do a nice thing," Seth says, shaking his head.  


"The power of _love_ has triumphed!" Big E says dramatically. "After so many Ups and Downs,"  


"Watch UpUpDownDown on youtube," Xavier chimes in. Big E ignores the interruption.  


"The two of you have finally put aside your differences! Sami's a great guy and Kevin is a jerk, but you two can look past each other's faults! It's so touching," Big E says, mimes wiping away tears.  


"So beautiful. Just thinking about it gets me all choked up," Kofi says.  


"We are here to _celebrate_ ," Big E says. "True Love is the most wondrous force in the universe!"  


"And you crazy kids did kind of elope, and you can't get married _without cake_ ," Xavier Woods says, horrified.  


"It's just wrong. Are you even married if there's no cake?" Kofi asks.  


"It's not right," Seth agrees.  


They're in the ring now, after a little finagling with the ropes to get the cake through without Seth dropping it.  


"You guys," Sami says. This whole stupid segment has been unexpectedly emotional. They got him and Kevin a cake, even though Kevin's an ass in two different feuds between the four of them. The crowd are eating the whole thing up.  


"Sami, man, we love you. It had to be done," Xavier says.  


And that's when Seth chucks the cake at them, hitting both him and Kevin in the face. Sami manages to see Jericho dive out of the way just in time to avoid getting his vest splattered with cake shrapnel, a split second before the cake hits Sami's face.  


Kevin makes a disgusted noise.  


"This is a waste of cake!" he roars. "Shame on you!"  


Sami bursts out into laughter. "Thanks, guys," he says, and then opens his arms and starts walking towards them. Cake and icing is dripping down Sami's face. "Who wants a hug?"  


They get out of the ring pretty fast after that, trying to avoid getting dirty themselves. Sami's still laughing when he turns back to Kevin.  


"Waste of a perfectly good cake," Kevin mutters again, shaking his head. Jericho is just outside the ring, throwing a fit about how they almost ruined a $3000 scarf, or something.  


Sami reaches out and drags a finger down Kevin's face, then licks the icing off his finger.  


"It was a pretty good cake," Sami agrees.  


Kevin gives him an unreadable look, and a ref scrambles over with towels for them to wipe off with.


	4. And all the bridges you've burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami still doesn't understands Kevin's motives for...anything, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry it's been so long since the last update. I'm the worst.

They've just gone back stage, Sami's still wiping the cake off his face, when Braun Strowman walks by, heading to the ring. It would probably count as shoulder checking Sami, what Braun does, if Braun wasn't so much taller. He doesn't even acknowledge Sami's presence.

Sami glares at Braun's back, and suddenly he's itching for a fight.

"I'm not going to get pulled into a fight with him," Kevin says.

Sami turns on him.

 "I didn't ask you to," Sami says forcefully. "I can fight my own battles, Kev. I've been doing it for years,"

_Ever since you walked away_ , Sami doesn't say, practically biting his tongue. Kevin hears it anyway.

"That's not -" Kevin says.

"You think I don't know how to handle big angry monsters who just want to watch the world burn? Been There, Done That," Sami says dismissively. He's lashing out, now. Deliberately pushing Kevin's buttons and trying to break this weird stalemate they've been in since Vegas.

Sami wants a fight and he and Kevin were always so good at that.

Kevin puffs himself up, angry and trying to hide anything else.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that brainless cult member! I have a reason for every single thing I do,"

"Oh, I know. Probably better than anyone. But just because you have reasons that make sense in your head doesn't mean that the rest of us understand them," Sami says. He rolls his eyes. "And frankly, you lost the right to have an opinion on what I do a _long_ time ago,"

Kevin grabs Sami's hand, lifts it up so the two wedding rings are gleaming in the backstage lights.

"Maybe I did. But this - _this gives it back_ ," Kevin says, shaking their hands lightly to get Sami's attention.

Sami can't even think of a response to that. They stand there staring at each other for what feels like forever. Sami's heart is pounding. Kevin is searching for something in Sami's face, it's like he's digging through Sami's soul.

Kevin kisses him and it's like magnets, how Sami can't help but kiss back. The memories of their wedding night are still hazy, but Sami's brain won't stop conjuring up half-remembered images of skin on skin. Kevin's beard scraping over his stomach, his teeth biting Sami's thighs. Kevin is crowding his brain and Sami can't breathe in the bestworst way.

Sami doesn't care that they're at work, where literally anyone could see them. He just wants one thing.

"Say it," Sami says, breaking the kiss. He doesn't move away.

Kevin looks confused.

"Tell me what I want to hear," Sami says slowly, feeling gracious because his brain is a little scrambled right now too.  Kevin's hands are still in his hair.

"I love you," Kevin says, and goes to kiss Sami again.

Sami turns his head so Kevin gets Sami's cheek instead.

"No, Kev. I already know that. I've known that since we were just kids in shitty bingo halls and you couldn't deal with your feelings like a normal human being. Try again," Sami says sadly. He wants Kevin to get this right. God, he wants Kevin to _get this right_.

Kevin's confusion turns into anger as he realizes what Sami means, and he backs away.

"I am not going to _apologize_ ," Kevin snaps. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?!" Sami asks. "How...are you really that delusional?"

"I did what I had to do!" Kevin says.

Sami just stares at Kevin, incredulous.

"Alright. _Convince me_ , then.  Explain to me why you just _had_ to throw away the best thing that ever. goddamn. happened. to you,"

Kevin rolls his eyes.

"Don't pretend for one second like the two of us were ever going to rise through the ranks with the power of sunshine and happiness, this isn't that kind of business. I was better than those 'shitty bingo halls' and so were you. Sacrifices had to be made to get where we are now, Sami,"

Kevin says it bitterly and clutches at the Universal Title like the belt can ward off demons.

"We would have!" Sami says, with full confidence. "Maybe it would have taken longer, I'll admit that, but I was fine with taking the long way! They couldn't have ignored us forever and in the meantime we would have had each other. Instead your 'sacrifice' got us nothing but pain and anger and cold nights, so _Congratulations_ , Kev, we made it!"

If this was happening in the ring, Sami would have dropped his mic. Since it's not all Sami can do is walk away. The urge to fight is gone now.


End file.
